


It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

by here_lies_the_inquisitor



Series: Fears of the Dreamers [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser
Genre: Becoming Parents, Despair, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Fears of the Dreamers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquistion - Freeform, Dying alone, F/M, Fearing Oneself, Fears in the Fade, Helplessness, Irrelevance, M/M, Madness, No Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC Spoilers, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Spoilers, Temptation, The Nothing, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_lies_the_inquisitor/pseuds/here_lies_the_inquisitor
Summary: Solas' love for his people has always been his downfall./Inspired by the graveyard during the Fears of the Dreamers quest where we learn our companions' fears.





	It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be about Solas' fear of dying alone but then it ended up being somewhat less about that and more about the fact that the Inquisitor, or someone else in a future game (BIOWARE PLEASE), is going to have to kill Solas... I'm not crying you are...

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing was ever supposed to turn out the way it has.

The orb was never given to Corypheus to be used to destroy the world, no, that was a mistake. A thing with such power should never have been placed into his hands. But a god? Freshly awoken and weak? Surely he would have thought twice about who to trust with that kind of artifact.

But the only thing thought about was need. The need to activate the orb. The need to have someone powerful enough to wield such a thing.

Solas never meant for Corypheus to wreak such havoc upon the world, upon his _people _.__

All he wanted was for someone to wield the orb when he could not - to spark the resurgence of the elves to what they were. All he wanted was to correct what had been done so long ago, what had caused the eternal suffering of his people. The loss of history. The loss of their glory.

But his love for his people only ever led downward from the start.

Sealing away the gods who used their own to do their bidding, who waged war over petty misunderstandings... it was never supposed to be like this. The people were supposed to prosper! The people were supposed to be saved from those who would see them enslaved!

But it did the opposite. The gods weren't there to be called upon when the elves warred against themselves. 

The change was too sudden - going from worshippers to godless. They relied on their gods to save them. They didn't know how to save themselves - so they resorted to turning against each other. And what happened only benefitted the humans, Tevinter mainly, who came after. They were used, enslaved, not by their own, but by others, slowly destroying the glory they once had, slowly taking their history from them generation by generation.

The orb was meant to bring them back. To bring the history of the people back. To bring his people back from the ashes and reuniting those scattered to the winds, herding halla and never calling anywhere home. But Corypheus? Oh, he had other plans.

He never shared the sentiments for the elves. No, he wanted that glory for himself.

All Corypheus was supposed to do was activate the Orb for Solas, since the elf was too weak to do so himself.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing was ever supposed to turn out the way it has.

Corypheus wanted to see everyone bend the knee to his godhood. He wanted humans, dwarves, even the elves, to accept the rule of someone who could care less about the history that they had lost so long ago.

It was a mistake. A terrible, terrible mistake.

The Inquisitor, no, she was never a mistake. Keeping her alive when she walked out of the Fade with the Anchor decorating her palm? Not a mistake. Standing by her side, lending her his staff and magical prowess to defeat her enemies? Not a mistake. Never a mistake.

All Solas ever wanted was to fix what he broke. To bring back the time where the People were glorious and envied by the other races.

And in doing so he betrayed the trust of the woman who saved the world _before _she saved the world. The woman who killed Corypheus and fixed that mistake for him.__

____

Here he was, now. Alone, filled with the wounds inflicted by the very people who he once stood beside proudly. He could see the burns from Dorian's staff. Cuts from Blackwall's sword. He could feel the bruises from where Cassandra hit him with her shield. He felt the shards of ice melting that Vivienne had lodged into his skin. Stab wounds from Cole's dagger. The bolts he could see protruding from his abdomen from Bianca and Varric. Arrows from Sera. Deep gashes from Iron Bull's blade.

____

This is what he got for betraying those who had placed trust in him. For continuing to pursue the glory of the People.

____

____

He couldn't tell what the worst part of all this was.

____

____

That the elves would never know what once was, and would never know it again. That the elves would continue wearing slave markings proudly upon their faces, not knowing what they meant - and they would never know.

____

That Solas was going to die in this place, alone. Without his people. Without any friends. Without anyone to comfort him as he returned his mortal body to the ground. His greatest fear, now made real because of his ideals for what the future should bring.

____

____

No, but surely the most painful thing to have come out of all this? Not all the wounds inflicted upon the Dread Wolf's mortal body.

____

____

It was the tears that spilt down the Inquisitor's face as she watched one of her dear friends get cut up, burned, thrown around, stabbed, shot.

____

Because she knew that this had to happen. And all of this was because of one mistake in the past that was meant to help, but didn't.

____

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing was ever supposed to turn out the way it has.

____


End file.
